This invention relates to holsters, and more particularly to an improved safety strap for holsters.
Holsters commonly have a safety strap for holding a firearm in the holster. Safety straps typically extend over the hammer or across the frame of the firearm, and a snap ring fastener on the safety strap is releasably secured to a cooperating snap ring fastener on the holster. In many holsters the female snap ring fastener is located on an upward extension of the holster side wall, and the cooperating male snap ring fastener is located on the end of the safety strap. The extension at the top of the holster is often referred to as a "thumb break," inasmuch as thumb pressure can be exerted outwardly on the thumb break to unsnap the safety strap prior to drawing the firearm from the holster. This assumes that the safety strap is held in a taut position over the firearm when fastened to the fastener on the thumb break. However, the leather in the safety strap softens and stretches with time, which can make the safety strap so loose that it will not unsnap when pressure is exerted on the thumb break. Sometimes a safety strap stretches so much that the firearm can come out of the holster without unsnapping the fastener on the safety strap.
The present invention overcomes these disadvangates by compensating for the stretching or softening of the leather in the safety strap, so that the safety strap can always be held tightly over the hammer of the firearm.